


How It All Ends

by 1_Cut_to_the_space4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, feels will be punched but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Cut_to_the_space4/pseuds/1_Cut_to_the_space4
Summary: How should Supernatural end? How could it end, after everything they've been through? Maybe, just maybe it ends like this.





	How It All Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic inspired by a tumblr thread by inyourpassengerseat and merlinsbearditsthedoctor. Awesome user names by the way! :D

Cassie took a step and her foot landed in a pile of deer shit for the _second_ time that night.

“Dammit,” She swore, wiping her shoe off on a log. “Charlie, where the hell are you?”

A tree branch snapped and Cassie’s head whipped up.

“Charlie?”

She winced at her own stupidity. _What idiot is going to answer me? Like Hi I’m over here, give me a second to touch up before I brutally kill you._ Cassie cautiously took a step forward, bringing her father’s old iron axe up. Another tree branch snapped, this time to her right. Cassie yelped and swung the axe, impaling it into a tree.

“Wow, what did that tree ever do to you?” Charlie giggled, stepping out from the bushes.

Cassie braced a foot on the tree and tried to wiggle the axe out. “Where the hell were you? We agreed to meet at seven!”

“My parents took their sweet time falling asleep _plus_ I had to get the salt,” Charlie waved a large plastic baggie of salt around.

“Stop waving it around, you look like an idiot.”

Charlie put the plastic baggie in her pocket and glared at her cousin. “You’d know.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Cassie finally pulled the axe out with a triumphant ‘yes!’. The girls smiled at each other.

“Ready?” Cassie asked.

Charlie nodded giddily. “Hell yeah, though when you send come prepared I didn’t expect for you to bring damn axe!”

“What’d you bring?”

Charlie grumbled and pulled out a small can of pepper spray.    
“ _That’s it_?”

‘So _rry_ my family doesn’t own an axe, we live in the suburbs!”

Cassie scoffed. “So do I, we live a block away from each other, remember?”

“Oh yeah.”

The cousins marched through the forest, tense and anxious. After an hour of walking through a damp and cold forrest, Charlie sighed and stopped.

“What is it?” Cassie turned around.

“Isn’t it supposed to be around here? I mean we’ve been walking for _hours_.”

“Don’t complain, you sound like Gabe,” Cassie chidded, grinning to herself.

“Oh hell no, you did not just compare you to my brother. He’s a bratty eleven year old.”

“And you’re a bratty eighteen year old.”

Charlie huffed. “Look at me, My name’s Cassie and I’m an adult because I’m twenty. Meh, meh, meh.”

Cassie stopped and pulled out her phone, looking through her pictures. “See, it’s times like these that I’m so happy you’re technically my first cousin, not my actual cousin.”

“Wow, rude,” Charlie scoffed.

Cassie rapidly scanned through her pictures, finding the one she was looking for. “Here.”

She showed Charlie her screen. It was blurry, taken from a bus ride, but you could still make out the picture. It was the back end of an old, black, chevy impala. Cassie had taken the picture because she remembered her grandpa telling stories of a black chevy impala that he drove everywhere. Charlie sighed and looked around.

“Honestly, when you sent me the picture I thought you were fucking with me.”

“Thanks for the trust,” Cassie said sarcastically. “It should be around here, let’s split up and look.”

“Split up,” Charlie stared at Cassie. “Are you crazy? That’s how literally everyone dies in every horror movie ever.”

“Don’t be such a baby, this isn’t a horror movie you’d never make it as an actress and you have the salt!”

Cassie rolled her eyes and snorted. “Does that even do anything? I mean really.”

Cassie shrugged. “I guess we’ll find out, I’ll go this way.” She walked off to the left, leaving Cassie standing there. Cassie continued walking, smiling as she heard Charlie cursing. Cassie pulled out her phone again and turned on the flashlight. The young woman walked for another half hour before she tripped over something.

“Dammit!” Cassie swore, picking herself up off the ground. She turned to swear at whatever she tripped over but froze, it was a rearview mirror? Cassie frantically looked around. A few feet away was the front of a car.

“Oh shit!” She ran over, dropping the axe on the ground. “No fucking way,” Cassie quickly dialed Charlie, walking around the car as she waited for the other girl to answer.

“What?”

“I found it, I actually found it!”

“Holy shit, I’m coming. Where are you?”

“Follow my flashlight, get here soon bitch.”

“I’m sprinting.”

Cassie hung up, made sure her flashlight was still on, and leaned her phone against a few branches. She stared at the old, beat up chevy with awe.

“I can’t believe it,” She breathed. Cassie ran a hand along the hood of the car. She cautiously walked to the back and checked the license plate.

“Oh my god, this is it!” Cassie squealed, jumping in excitement. “I wonder if the trunk...”

Cassie grabbed the trunk and tried to pull it up but it didn’t budge.

“You mother-” Cassie grunted, pulling at the trunk.

“Oh my god,” Charlie screamed.

Cassie jumped, almost slipping on a leaf. “Jesus, don’t scare me.”

Charlie ignored her, staring at the car with her mouth hanging open. “Oh my God."

Cassie grinned. “Told you so, help me open the trunk.”

Together, Charlie and Cassie pulled on the trunk. It popped open with a loud squeaking noise. Charlie and Cassie looked at each other then they threw the trunk open. The old car protested, creaking loudly. There were spiderwebs covering guns, stakes, machetes, and other weapons.

“Holy shit,” Charlie and Cassie gasped in unison.

“They-this- it’s real,” Cassie gasped.

Charlie reached a trembling hand out and ran a hand over a shotgun. “Look!” She darted forward and grabbed small pile of dusty pictures. The first one was of an older man and a blonde woman, they were smiling and hugging. The next picture was two young men sitting at a table. The two looked like brothers and they were laughing. The final picture was a man with black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was looking confused at something out of frame. Charlie put the pictures back except the one with the brothers.

“I can’t believe it,” She whispered.

Cassie walked back to the front of the car. She lightly kicked a tire with her foot.

“This still has air, do you think this car could still work?”

Charlie looked up from the pictures. “I doubt it, this piece of junk has been sitting here for years.”

“This isn’t a piece of junk!” Cassie exclaimed. “It’s a thing of beauty, it’s my girl.”

Cassie pried the door open and sat in the driver's seat. “This thing has so many cobwebs,” She shuttered. “Now where the hell are the keys.”

Charlie opened the door and dropped into the passenger’s seat, still staring at the picture. Cassie leaned over to the glove box and yanked it open, several cassette tapes spilled out.

“This are so old,” Charlie laughed, picking a few up. “Huh.” She picked up a cassette that said ‘Cas’s Mix’ on the back. “Cas?”

Cassie was busy looking for keys. She was leaning into the backseat, feeling around.

“Hey Cassie, what was the name of Grandpa’s friend? Both Papa and Grandpa knew him?”

Cassie stopped, looking over her shoulder at Charlie. “I dunno, Cam? Cash, something like that. Aha!” Cassie grabbed a set of keys with a small piece of paper folded around them. Cassie tore the paper off and moved to throw it out the window but stopped when she saw writing. She slide back into her seat and began to read aloud.

“To whoever finds baby, take good care of her. She’s been through a lot and she’s saved me and my brother’s ass more times than I can count. Treat her with respect or _else,_ maybe she can help you like she helped us. Signed Dean Winchester,” Cassie looked at Charlie.  

“Dean Winchester? Wasn’t that-” Charlie looked at the picture she was still holding.

“Grandpa,” Cassie finished, staring at the note. “This was his car?”

“Look,” Charlie gasped. She reached a trembling hand out to touch a necklace that was hanging from the mirror. Charlie quickly took the necklace and put it on, brushing off the cobwebs. Cassie took the picture of the two boys from Charlie and crawled into the backseat.

“Where are you going?”

“Something that I think should be done,” Cassie said cryptically. She scooted over then ran a finger over a pair of initials carved into the car.

“S W and D W,” She whispered. Cassie stuck the picture in the bottom of the window above the initials then crawled back.  “Let’s see if this car still works,” Cassie grunted as she sat back down. Charlie grinned, put the cassette tape she was holding in, then looked at Cassie expectantly.

“Here goes nothing,” Cassie grinned and turned the key. The worn out engine spluttered and backfired but didn’t turn over. “C’mon baby, c’mon.”

Cassie turned the key over twice more before the car let out a loud ‘clunk’ and started.

“Hell yeah!” Charlie and Cassie yelled.

Charlie put the car in reverse and backed out of the forest. She was almost at the road when the old cassette played whirred to life.

“Jesus!” Charlie jumped, hitting her elbow against the window.

Cassie stopped and turned up the volume. “What song is this?”

Through the static, Charlie and Cassie could make out two words: “Carry” and “On”.

“Carry on?” Charlie looked at Cassie.

She shrugged. “I dunno, this song must be decades old.” Cassie turned off the radio and resumed backing out. She made it to the road and turned to go home.

“Stop!” Charlie screamed.

Cassie slammed on the brakes. ‘What?!” She yelled.

“There! There’s a dude on the road,” Charlie yelled back, pointing farther up the road.

Cassie squinted and leaned forward. In the distance, through the swirling mist, she could barely see a man. He looked like he was wearing a trenchcoat and walking away.

“What the hell,” Cassie muttered. She gently pressed the gas and slowly drove towards the man. Charlie rolled her window down, stuck her head out, and called: “Hey, who are you?”

The man turned around and Cassie increased the gas. They were close enough that Charlie could almost see his face. The man smiled, waved, then disappeared.

“Where did he go?” Cassie pulled up to where the man disappeared.

‘Didn’t he seem familiar?” Charlie asked as she sat back down.

“He reminded me of a creepy hitchhiker,” Cassie said honestly.

Charlie snorted. ‘Yeah, probably.”

The radio suddenly light up and the song that had tried to play earlier sang out softly. Charlie and Cassie looked at each other.

‘C’mon,” Charlie began to drive away. “Let’s get home before our parents ground our asses for the next twenty years.”

 

///

 

The graveyard was a quiet little place, in a quiet little town near Kansas. It was night, a clear night, when he arrived. The man in the trench coat strided confidently, like he had been there many times before, to the far corner of the graveyard. He knew the towns folk told stories about him, little urban legends to scare kids and visitors alike. The weeping angel, they called him. Always visiting the graveyard at night and always sitting by the same two graves. Two brothers, the people whispered, two brothers who saved the world, the elders said. Cas didn’t pay the townspeople any mind. He had chosen this graveyard because he knew they wouldn’t bother him much. They wonder, humans often did little else, but they would let him grieve in peace. Cas walked up to the graves and put a hand on each stone. Small white flowers grew around gravestones, circling them in gentle white blossoms, _Gabriel has been here then_ Cas thought with a quirk of his lips. Cas had watched over this place for years, and he would for years to come but  know he something, or rather someone else, to look after. Those two girls, they are so much like his boys. They found Baby and Cas had put a prayer over them, may this car protect them like it protected the Winchesters. Cas looked down at the words inscribed into the granite stone. No matter how many years, how many decades, they never got easier to read. 1979 to 2060 and 1983 to 2060. _Together till the end._ Cas sighed, he should get going. Those girls were going to get into trouble soon. With a fond pat and  shaky goodbye, the weeping angel disappeared from the graveyard.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. This is originally supposed to be a one shot but I kind of like writing Cassie and Charlie so tell me if you want more of them :DDD


End file.
